Short imagines
by merawinchester
Summary: Hey guys! This will be a collection of the short imagines I am writing for supernatural. Rated T just in case . English is not my first language. Warnings set inside. Hope you will enjoy it . Feedback is always great . Thanks for passing
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey guys ! How are you all ? I hope that you are feeling great . This is going to be short imagines that I write for supernatural. I don't have a lot of experience in that but I really hope that you will like it . I really want to thank the great people who are following my story * on the edge *

thank you guys for everything. I really want to apologize for being late as I got so sick . I already wrote a new chapter and it is in beta stage now so forgive me . If you are passing from here thank you so much , I am sorry and I hope that you will enjoy this story as well .

Sleep problems

Warnings : Marked Dean / Dean x reader / little bit of fluff / little bit of angst / Sam and Cas mentioned

You were in the kitchen having a cup of water . It was 3:00 Am and you had that problems with sleep since Dean got that mark as you can't stop worrying about him !

You thought that maybe you should find some case after that . That was the only thing helping Dean with all about his increasing guilt ..anger and whatever was happening because of the mark .

It was full silence until ...

You heard Dean screaming!

It was the third time in the last two days . It nearly happens every time he sleeps .

You ran to him . You stood there in front of the door giving him that worry looks .

" Dean ..." you whispered softly and kindly

All you were able to see was that sweaty Dean with sunken eyes . He wasn't in the * reality * mood yet .

You ran to him . You hugged him while his body was still shaking. You got his head resting on your chest and you hold him tight ..very tight with all power that you had , just to let him know that you loved him more than anything in this world . Both of you were not very good with words as it was Sam's job , but you really knew that Dean didn't love Sam to watch him like this .

" Y/N..." Dean called . It came more like a moan of pain than a call

" Shhh..Don't say anything now , ok ? Everything is going to be just fine " you said trying to comfort him . You knew he was having more than a hard time .

" I don't think..I can do this anymore.." he said kind of sopping. He tried to control himself, to be that tough man you always knew ..but it was you ! He thought it would be the right thing to himself with you .

" No , Dean ! Don't say that ..look at me " you said getting his head out of your chest to lest your eyes meet .

" I am here ..Sam and Cas are here ! We all here for you . You can do it ..we are not going to leave you . This road we are going to take it to the end , we are going to take this fight to the last point we can get it to . " you said with brave tone in your voice . You were looking directly to his eyes trying to give home enough courage to fight this .

" For a while ..I thought that ..you will maybe be tired..that maybe you are too tired so that you needed to let go " Dean was speaking his nightmares out loud now and that was freaking you .

It was not the right time to blame him now , or tell him * How the hell did you think like that *

It was not the thing he needed now . He needed your warm hug and your kind and protective words more than ever right now .

" Dean..I am not going to leave until you are tired of me ! Until you tell me to leave your side I am not going to leave ..until I am dead I am going to be here ! Just beside you .." you offered , helping his head to rest on your chest again .

He just gave up to you . He really wanted to say sorry and thank you , but he was too tired to do that all . He was sure that you already know. ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

_**Imagine**_ : Being so sad as you missed Cas so much and then having a call from him telling you that he became a human !

 _ **A/N**_ : This is tagged to the song _*** I will always love you * for the pretty Whitney Houston.**_ Hope you will enjoy it .

 _ **Warnings**_ : Human Cas / little bit of sadness/ Sam and Dean mentioned

It was a normal morning , you had empty hunting schedule for it . You wake up feeling warm , for you it was the best weather ever . You made a hot cup of coffee to yourself and then you went to the balcony to drink it . It was your favorite time of the day .

You held your phone thinking of Cas . It has been a while since you heard anything from him after the angels fall you knew he were with the Winchester and that's all . You didn't try to contact them again as that might lead danger to them . They told you that they were going to call you when they need any help and you just waited .

You opened your phone and after a minute Whitney Houston voice flood softly _*****_ _**If I should stay**_

 _ **I would only be in your way**_

 _ **So I'll go but I know**_

 _ **I'll think of you every step of the way ***_

You felt like her voice filled every single cell in your mind . Her voice pervade your soul without a permission and then all your memories about that love you have for your beloved angel . You felt that song just described the story between you , actually the story you were living with him without him even knowing about it .

 _ *****_ _**And I... will always love you, ooh**_

 _ **Will always love you**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **My darling, you... ***_

Your repeated that part after her . You knew that maybe there was no hope .

You loved him since you first met his deep blue eyes , that time you knew he was different and you just fall in love with him without knowing that . It was a thing you were not able to control .

 _ *****_ _**Bittersweet memories –**_

 _ **That is all I'm taking with me.**_

 _ **So good-bye.**_

 _ **Please don't cry:**_

 _ **We both know I'm not what you, you need ***_

When she reached that part you had a tear falling on your checks as you remembered every single time you hugged him like a friend and he felt your heartbeats running like a horse in a race , every time you hug him he asks you if you were ok ?! Every time he asks you that your checks goes red and you tell him that everything is ok .

You remember that worry looks he gave you every time , him being so confused as he doesn't know what is wrong with you . Another tear fall down as you remembered how much he cared for you as friend even he didn't know anything about what human matters were going on with you .

 _ *****_ _**I hope life treats you kind**_

 _ **And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**_

 _ **And I wish you joy and happiness**_

 _ **But above all this I wish you love ***_

You started to sob at this point. You really hoped that ..for an angel ! For some people it might be a ridiculous idea , but that is only because they haven't met Cas ! They have never knew how much he did suffer and sacrifice to save this poor world .

You waited for the last part of the song to came , but it never did !

You reached your phone and the second you did you found Cas's name on the screen!

You whipped away your tears and you took a deep breath and then you answered " Cas?!" You tried to hide the panic , worry , surprise and sadness you had in your voice, but you were not very good at it .

" _**Y/N**_.." His voice was coming softly. You just feel that slight shook in your whole body after hearing his voice after all that time . You missed him so much .

 _ *** you love him so much ***_

" Yes! I am here . Still here with you " you answered confused. You really didn't know what to say . You cried in silence and you held the phone tight .

You felt like your heart was burning with that love and you were not able to scream it out .

" I am sorry that I didn't call you . It was not safe and I really didn't want to put you in danger.." He explained gently, like he always is when it comes to you and to the people he cares about .

" It is ok! I ..ah..understand " you hesitated " I just hope that you are alright " finally you got it out

" Acutely I don't know ! I am fine , but not fine as the Same time "

You were going to ask what that meant , but he talked again " I lost my grace and I am only human now "

You had your eyes wide and your mouth open but you were not able to say anything. It was more than a surprise. You didn't know if you should be happy , worried or what ?!

" You still with me ? " he asked when you stayed silent. He felt worried.

" I am . It is just a surprise you know !"

" I know and I am sorry to tell you that just now , but you know I didn't have a chance "

" I know ! Don't be sorry for anything " you answered quickly feeling your heartbeats racing . On hearing that news you felt like your heart was going to get out of your chest .

" I was asking if I can come to you . It is not safe here with Sam and Dean plus that I have troubles with being human "

" Sure you can come " you tried not to say it with being so excited !

" Thank you " he said gratefully

You ended the call feeling that you were in heaven. The story you waited to have since you met your beloved Cas was going to start now . You knew that maybe it was not going to last forever , but you were really grateful for what you are going to have .


End file.
